1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns personal care compositions which upon application to a human body surface quickly release certain fragrance components thereby improving aesthetics of these compositions.
2. The Related Art
Perhaps the most significant aesthetic of a personal care product for a consumer is fragrance. It is also important to rapidly deliver the scent.
Many techniques have been reported to manipulate timing and impact of fragrance. Delayed generation has been achieved through encapsulation of scent ingredients. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,747 (Faryniarz et al.) reports an unscented malodor counteractant deo perfume mixture encapsulated within a semi-permeable wall material and a quicker releasable non-encapsulated fragrance perfume mixture in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle. Slow release has also been achieved through pro-accords. These chemicals slowly break down releasing an odoriferous component as a degradation fragment. Menthol is the most frequent commercially delivered degradation constituent of pro-accords contained in personal care compositions. Illustrative of this technology is U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,233 (Sivik et al.) employing a β-ketoester pro-accord which transforms to chemically release fragranced alcohols such as linalool, dihydromyrcenol and other alcohols.
Steady release technologies have also been reported. Most prominent are a series of disclosures on enduring perfumes. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,310 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,903 all to Trinh et al. describing personal treatment compositions delivering an enduring perfume that provides a lasting olifactory sensation.
Although technologies are known for delayed release and prolonged perfume generation, none has solved the problem of rapidly releasing a fragrance onto human skin or hair.